


BAD CHILDREN ALL GET EATEN

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Other, Oviposition
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: “如果神明当真爱着他的造物并且心含慈悲，也该施舍一个垂眸吧……”
Relationships: Graphite/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 12





	BAD CHILDREN ALL GET EATEN

**Author's Note:**

> “如果神明当真爱着他的造物并且心含慈悲，也该施舍一个垂眸吧……”

信奉知识与实践的天才从来不会向造物主祷告，也不会向任何神明祈求怜悯和拯救，哪怕在被敌人用暴力倾轧，脊骨都被碾碎，肋骨也被打断，彻底失去发怒与反抗能力的时候，他的口腔中装满了鲜血，牙龈疼痛，唇齿碎裂，却也绝不哀嚎。

龙的巢穴光线昏暗，浓重的血腥味让人分不清究竟是嚼碎了铁锈，还是尸体散发的恶臭。顶部可容一人通过的裂缝让光线像利刃一样插入，可它却像迷了路的孩童一样悄然隐没在了黑暗口中。

屠龙的勇士身处深渊，被利爪扼住头颅，跪爬在自己的血泊中，仿佛已经死去。手握剑刃的正直之人，理应被烈火考验，在千难万险中被打碎，然后重铸成更加坚固的模样，而不是像现在这样，被折断在扭曲且伸手不见五指的深处。

浑身上下的感官此刻只能传达疼痛，在一息尚存之间，愤怒也该随之盈满脑海。肩部和胸部的装甲几近破碎，浓稠的血液装点那如同裂纹般的支流，原本该紧握的手如今只能无力地瘫软着，挣扎着，战栗如同指尖都在疼痛。

遭遇的暴行让飞彩感觉自己所处的地方比现实要真实得多。他的视线中没有一片光亮，呼吸沉重而缓慢，而身体若不是被死死地掐着，怕早已脱力，整个跌落在红黑色的浆液之中。撕裂般的疼痛盘踞在他体内，麻木都无法将其驱赶。

在这样的地方，就连看见支离破碎的阴影都是奢求。堆积起来的尸骨几乎聚合成了一座山，它们冰凉、死气沉沉，散发着死亡的腐朽气味，就算突然变成亡灵站立起来也不会让人觉得意外。

Graphite口中呼出火焰一样灼热的吐息，他掌中死死攥着飞彩的腰身，恨不能扎穿皮肉。他双腿中间，属于龙类的生殖腔里直直地突出了巨大的肉器，它比人类的形状更加粗长，异质的凸起遍布其上，比底部要细的顶端也绝不是可以被人体轻易容纳的尺寸，可如今，却整个地插在了飞彩的身体里，沾满了血与黏液，不断地进出着，又深又重，将那不堪重负的穴口扩撑到几乎撕裂，却没有丝毫要停下来的迹象。

勉强动了动自己的手，飞彩感觉浑身上下的每一根骨头都被打碎，坚冰把它们封存，仿佛永远都不会给愈合的机会。就算再怎么想将罪魁祸首生吞活剥，他此刻都无能为力，只能像一具尸体般被抵在坚硬的地上，呼吸着尘土和污秽。

这比最残酷的刑罚还要疯狂的事情究竟是如何开始、因何开始，已经没有人再去注意了，施暴者沉浸在肆虐的快乐中，而承受者只能在地狱的边缘垂死挣扎，恐怕屠夫对待一只牲畜都要比这来得仁慈。

没有哪一只被定义为反派的恶龙不渴求勇者的鲜血，Graphite舌尖颤抖，喉咙痉挛，他用最原始最粗暴的方式侵犯着人类被战服覆盖着的身体，将凶器一样的肉刃捅进对方的后穴，仿佛对方只是一只母龙，哪怕这些换来的都只是开头的一声闷哼，和后面死一样的寂静和沉默。

他用力量打开他的双腿，却怎么都撬不开他的嘴，也搞不清楚脑海里那些记忆究竟带有什么含义。他看见这个男人冷漠的侧脸，还有稀少却弥足珍贵的温情时刻，可这些代表什么？  
那些带有甜腻标签的人类食物，仅仅只能是一个词汇，它们不是数据，无法精确地传达给Graphite任何信息。他现在就好像是被病毒控制的病毒，黑暗破碎的残块遍布在他体内，无法释放。

被强行扯开撕碎的布料呈现出颓败的模样，它不再紧紧贴覆在人的躯体上，只有仅仅还能被称作布条的部分还倔强地紧绷着，沾满了血和黏滑的分泌物的混合体。被蹂躏得只能看见血污的后穴因为疼痛震颤着，内部脆弱的肉壁不断打颤抽动，但除了能取悦入侵者之外，起不了任何作用。

镜飞彩。  
这个名字好像是什么可口的、还带着温度和腥甜的肉块，从尖利的牙齿上滚过，被Graphite以奇异的方式，像是在咀嚼食物一样咽下去，仿佛能浸润那块黑暗滋生着的干涸地狱。焦灼的火焰从最深处攀爬上来，他觉得口渴，无法遏制的口渴，好像喉咙里是一片沙漠。

龙的鳞片是坚硬冰冷的，但人类的肉体和血液却是温暖的。

如果神明当真爱着他的造物并且心含慈悲，也该施舍一个垂眸吧……  
可惜。  
这里只有，仅有，精妙绝伦的黑暗和痛苦。

浓稠到已经足以称得上是沉重的滚烫精液直直注入体内，这感觉绝对说不上好，飞彩的身体再次颤抖起来，喉咙里挤出一声无法压抑的哀鸣，柔软的内腔被强制突破，大量的浊液射入，几乎要将其烫伤。原本平坦的小腹渐渐凸起，强烈的压迫感在体内和疼痛纠缠起来，永无宁日。  
多余部分随着肉刃抽离的动作肆无忌惮地溢出，从穴口处开始沿着大腿，从黑色与白色相间的战服上滑落而下。

带来痛苦的罪魁祸首已经与身体分离了，可其留在体内的精液却慢慢起了变化，它们本应该是数据，却在这种时候，在游戏虚构出来的场景之中化作实物，甚至开始从粘稠的液体向坚硬的蛋卵转化。

腔体被强制撑开来，硬物的触感让人仿佛就快要被开膛破肚，沉重的下坠感更是加剧了这种难受，飞彩宁可脑海中的怒火直接蔓延出来把自己烧死，也不想面对如今的局面，虽然他不会天真到以为这场折磨会很快结束，但要他真的像一个雌性一样把这些该死的蛋生下来，就真的与无声的侮辱无异了。

Graphite静默无声地退到了一边，他看着飞彩硬撑着支起身体来，似乎想要去拿远处在地上躺了很久的剑，可那些卵如他所想的那样，将所有的动作都制止住了。Brave再次失去了行动的力气，粗重的喘息不受控制地从他嘴中爬出，可这一切永远不会迎来结束，除非他把体内的东西“生”出来。

手撑在硬邦邦又寒冷的石壁之上，飞彩感觉到了深处传来的躁动，彻底成型的两颗龙卵已经足以把他的内腔占满，而其中的一个已经抵上了腔口，随时都有可能突破，然后对早已受了伤的甬道造成二次摧残。  
他从来都不曾想过自己会设身处地地体会分娩的痛苦，理解这个词在这种时候只会带来灾难。

剧烈的疼痛再次传来。从被打开的腔口，从浑身上下流血的伤口，从抵在坚硬地面上、本该失去知觉的膝盖，从四面八方传来的，针刺捶打般的疼痛将飞彩包围。龙卵是坚硬的，湿滑的黏液附着在其呈鳞片状凸起的表面上，削减了部分可有可无的痛，也让“生产”更加顺利，哪怕这些都不是什么好事。

大腿内侧的肌肉开始疯狂地抽动颤抖，像是在进行无用的抵触或是反抗。之前被巨大的龙类生殖器顶开过的内壁让卵通过并不是什么难事，尽管并不平滑的外侧会剐蹭过撕裂的地方，刺激疼痛。柔软的嫩肉再次被撑开来，脆弱粘膜的存在根本无济于事，只能任由那颗东西一点点的往体外滑。

看着卵从飞彩的后穴里一点点被排出，从圆润的顶部开始，到布满了鳞片状凸起的、最为粗硬的部分，最后是并不光滑也不尖锐的底部。Graphite不知道自己究竟有没有达成什么目的，但Brave的痛苦却让某些东西得到了缓解。

从后面看过去，飞彩身上坚硬的保护装甲部分几乎全都被破坏，只有更为柔韧的布料还贴覆在那具身体上，血液和伤口爬满了暴露出来的每一块皮肤，而第二只卵正在他双腿中间，在那受了蹂躏的后穴里挣扎着，几乎快出来了一半。

在这寂静的巢穴内，龙卵落地的声音清晰可闻，甚至比任何濒死动物的尖啸还要刺耳。

彻底失去力气，飞彩瘫倒在了血泊之中。在昏迷之前，他回到了熟悉的、战斗开始之前的地方，同伴焦急的声音响起，却无法传达到他耳中。


End file.
